Conventionally, there are variously suggested pesticidal formulations capable of enabling a pesticidal active ingredient to be sustainedly released for the purpose of continuance of the efficacy, decrease of phytotoxicity, and the like. As such controlled-release pesticidal formulations, there are known microencapsulated formulations, pesticidal granules coated with a thermosetting resin (JP 11-5704A), formulations obtained by mixing a pesticidal active ingredient and a urethane resin (JP 52-28942A), and the like.